To Those Who Wait
by VuuDuuWun
Summary: The proposal and marriage of Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and Brigadier General Jack O'Neill.. Yes yes, done before but this was written nearly 18 months ago before season eight aired, so its freshly dusted and ready for your reading pleasure. COMPL
1. Reminising

_Timeline: AU, Not too distant future, after season seven._

_Author's Note: I wrote this over eighteen months ago and only recently started working the story again. Basically Janet's alive, Pete isn't, Jonas stayed and Hammond stuck around. By the way, the story flicks from the character's present to a few weeks before this story. You'll keep up, trust me !_

_Rating: M – low-level language, medium level violence, adult themes & sexual references._

* * *

A female voice. 

"So how are we going to tell him?"

Pause.

A male voice.

"I still haven't figured that out yet."

Pause.

"We're going to have to tell him soon."

Pause.

"He's probably figured it out already."

Pause.

"Quite possibly."

Pause.

"Probably."

Pause.

"He won't be happy that we have hidden it from him."

Pause.

"He'll probably be pissed actually."

Pause.

"Probably."

Pause.

"We'll figure it out when we get off this planet."

Pause.

"Probably a good idea sir."

O'Neill peered into his electronic telescope that was resting on a snipers tripod, poking through a mossy outcrop that both he and Carter were hiding behind while conducting reconnaissance on P3D-477. So far, they hadn't discovered anything of significant value on this lush, rain forest covered planet except for rather irritating and persistent mosquitoes. Oh, and a Goa'uld outpost settlement. Carter was looking through a similar device. Approximately three kilometres to their left in a similar hide was the other half of SG-1; Daniel Jackson, Jonas Quinn and Teal'c. They too were maintaining a similar surveillance detail on the facility.

"Teal'c you copy?" spoke O'Neill into his radio.

"I read you O'Neill," came the electronic reply into his earpiece through the teams secure radios.

"See anything?"

"Affirmative. I see a Goa'ld outpost in the middle of what appears to be a lush, moist tropical planetoid."

Carter couldn't repress a smile while O'Neill shook his head slowly.

"You fell for that one, sir."

"Yeah, I know. But he is getting better isn't he."

O'Neill activated both his radio and his trademark sarcasm.

"Yes, good one. Didn't see that one coming."

"I have no movement at our location, O'Neill. It appears they are either in lock down or the building is un-occupied."

O'Neill nodded his head in silent agreement as he listened.

"Roger that."

O'Neill rolled off his stomach and elbows and onto his back whilst reaching for a chocolate bar in his right hand pouch of his ALICE vest. He used his other hand to take his cap off and muss his hair.

"Hungry Carter?"

Carter held her left hand out in reply without taking her eye off their target.

"For chocolate, always sir." she said.

O'Neill snapped his bar in half and placed a sizable portion in Carter's extended hand. _God that is a superbly shaped hand,_ he thought. Her nails, whilst not long were perfectly maintained, her skin smooth to the touch. It was the same left hand that in secret, O'Neill had placed a one-caret diamond ring on when he asked her to marry him.

Naturally, she was speechless.

* * *

He proposed to her just after they returned from their previous mission to P2S-411. He had carried the engagement ring with him during the whole mission, not daring to leave it anywhere for fear of someone finding it or even worse, losing it. Thankfully, the trip wasn't one of their usual missions that turned pear shaped at the earliest opportunity. After the tireless mission debriefs with General Hammond and the special-forces intelligence team, then the endless medical checks with Doc Fraiser, he was finally able to get Carter alone. 

"Hey Carter?" he asked quizzedly.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you need a lift home?"

"Ah, no sir. I was going to continue looking at some of the readouts from the samples we obtained during our last trip."

O'Neill shook his head vigorously.

"C'mon, Carter. Leave the books. I need to discuss something with you."

Carter looked at him then looked at her bench. He was right; there was nothing here that couldn't wait until tomorrow. And besides, the Colonel had that look on his face. It was a look she had seen before, usually when he wanted to discuss things that were not for the base.

"OK, sir. Give me a minute to get changed."

O'Neill rocked on his heels and toes; giving her that smug _I was right_ look he was so good at giving.

"Right. I'll um, go wait outside."

As O'Neill closed the door to Carter's office, Hammond approached.

"Ah, Colonel. I'm glad you're still on base. I need you to meet me in the conference room in fifteen minutes; dress blues. We have a V.I.P. on the way in for a tour and presentation." O'Neill dropped his head with great theatrics and then brought it back up.

"Yes sir. Who's coming to dinner?"

Hammond smiled, scaring O'Neill greatly.

"The president, Jack. So you had better shave."

Hammond turned to on his heels and headed back the way he came, calling over his shoulder.

"And tell Major Carter. Blues for her too."

Carter's office door opened, its occupant slipping a leather jacket over her shoulders as she stepped through the framework.

"Tell me what?"

Shortly afterwards, O'Neill and Carter walked down a corridor towards the main conference room, adjusting their newly attired uniforms. As they entered, one of the flight sergeants called out.

"Attention."

O'Neill quickly raised his right hand at right angles to his forehead, acknowledging the call to order with a crisp salute.

"As you were."

As the two officers looked around they both noticed the number of people, both in uniform and civilian suits in the room; standing in a rough semicircle and all eyes looking at them. There was a large platter of refreshments on a serving table; complete with an enlisted airman dressed in whites.

"What's going on?" whispered O'Neill without moving his lips.

"Don't know but smile and play nicely," replied Carter using the same technique.

O'Neill stepped forward to Hammond, who was standing next to their Commander in Chief, the President of the United States.

"Mister President," greeted O'Neill cordially, shaking the hand of the commander in chief.

"How are you, Jack. I continue to enjoy reading your off world mission logs. You really know how to keep it together," gushed the president as he pumped O'Neill's hand.

_Jeez, prez. Keep it together._

"Thank you, sir. You remember Major Samantha Carter,"

"Of course, Major Carter. How is it you manage to figure out all this alien technology is quite beyond me," he smiled as he too shook her hand.

The president turned to Hammond, a wiry smirk creeping onto his face.

"Shall we put them out of their misery?"

"Yes sir. I think we shall."

Hammond turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, both terrestrial and sentient beings. May I please have your attention?"

With Hammond saying that, O'Neill noticed the other three members of his team standing at the front of the gathering. Teal'c, Jonas and Daniel were looking very sharp and sophisticated in Armani. Behind them stood a smiling Jacob Carter, dressed in formal Taree clothing. _What are they up to? _

"We are gathered here in this facility to present to two of our most respected members of our military; albeit our special forces who very rarely receive the recognition they richly deserve not only here at the SGC but also around the world."

Hammond turned his head to face O'Neill and Carter.

"Today, we shall rectify that problem." Hammond then turned to the President.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the President of the United States. Mister President." Hammond took a couple of steps back to a small table with paper scrolls and other ornaments as the crowd politely clapped.

_O brother._

The President stepped forward to the vacated podium.

"Thank you General. Since this program started ten years ago, it has been the single most talked about black ops program ever. It has caused two administrations both headache and wonder. Today, it is my extreme pleasure to not only represent the government but also a grateful world populus. Some may murmur about the clandestine work that is done here but quite frankly, there was no other way to do this sort of operation. So without further ado, we shall get on with the presentations. "

The president held his hand out to Hammond and accepted one of the paper bound scrolls.

"Attention to orders," called Hammond.

The assembly came to attention, the civilians included. The President continued.

"For dedication above and beyond the call of duty, in the face of extreme peril and the risk of great personnel injury. Whilst off world on a planet designated P4D-988, Colonel Jack O'Neill; Offworld Team 1, Stargate Command, United States Air Force Special Operations Command – led a team of four operatives through a highly motivated and numerically superior force of alien troops. His unit, though greatly overwhelmed were able to penetrate said forces and destroy their command facility; hence protecting not only themselves but also an unarmed special force's technology investigation and logistics team. For his actions, I hereby present Colonel Jack O'Neill the Air Medal, with oak cluster for valour. Colonel O'Neill entered the service from Illinois."

The audience started clapping as the president attached the decoration to O'Neill's blouse and then shook his hand. O'Neill smiled for an official photo and returned to his position.

"Also, for dedication above and beyond the call of duty, in the face of extreme peril and with actual personal injury. Whilst off world on the planet designated P4D-988, Major Samantha Carter; Offworld Team 1, Stargate Command, United States Air Force Special Operations Command – participated within a team of four in an operation through a highly motivated and numerically superior force of alien troops. Her unit, though greatly overwhelmed were able to penetrate said forces and destroy their command facility; hence protect not only themselves but also an unarmed special force's technology investigation and logistics team. Major Carter, who had been injured during the engagement, was also instrumental in accomplishing contact with the S.G.C. through a severely damaged dial home device; which inturn provided a safe escape route for the S.G. teams. For her actions I present Major Samantha Carter the Air Medal, with oak cluster for valour and the Purple Heart for injuries received during the same assignment. Major Carter entered the service from California."

Once again, the audience started to applause, O'Neill included. Carter accepted her awards with a salute, smiled for the official record and returned to stand next to O'Neill. The crowd's cheer subsided and a smirk stretched across the president's face.

"Ready for phase two, General?"

"Yes sir," Hammond replied as he returned to the small table to fetch more accroutments.

"Ladies and gentlemen," continued the president, "I appreciate your patience. We have more accolades for these two. Colonel Jack O'Neill, step forward and face your peers."

O'Neill did as ordered, standing in front of the assembly with his back to Hammond and his shoulders to the president.

"For your continued dedication to duty, not only sacrificing your personal life by returning to active duty but also commanding and leading S.G.1 to some of the most perilous tasks ever accomplished by a special forces team. This has been a long time coming. Colonel O'Neill, from this day forward, you have been relieved of command of off world team 1."

The assembled crowd drew in a breath of surprise and a murmur of anger while O'Neill maintained a stoic face, anger and disbelief starting to boil up inside him.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, after a period of six weeks leave you will assume the new position of Commanding officer, Stargate Special Forces teams; and hold the new rank of Brigadier General. Congratulations, General O'Neill."

O'Neill, for once, was speechless. He could feel his toes and his fingers going numb from the shock. He shook the hand offered by the president whilst looking at the smiling Hammond, who started taking O'Neill's silver eagles off his uniform and replacing them with a single five pointed star. The congregation started to applause again. He turned at look at Carter, a happy tear welling in the corner of her eye as she clapped.

"Thank you, Mister President," stammered O'Neill at his articulate best. Once the new emblems were attached to his epaulettes, O'Neill and the president posed for the photo. The president smiled again and took another scroll from Hammond then cleared his throat to obtain everyone's attention.

"Major Carter, step forward please," called the president.

"Ha ha, Carter," murmured O'Neill as she walked past.

Carter assumed the same position that O'Neill had taken, standing to rigid attention. O'Neill stood at parade rest next to Hammond, who handed him a small package and winked as O'Neill examined the small package.

"Major Carter, for your continued and unswerving ability to effectively lead troops into combat situations which would scare us mere mortals to death and for your unparalleled scientific field knowledge; I promote you to Lieutenant Colonel and after six weeks leave you are ordered to assume command of Stargate off world team 1. Congratulations Colonel Carter."

Later that evening, when the hubbub and the backslapping and the consumption of food and alcoholic beverages ended, O'Neill was finally able to give Carter that lift home he promised. The rain that had persisted for the last three days through Colorado was continuing, providing a cold bite to the night. As O'Neill pulled into Carter's driveway, Carter broke the silence.

"Well General. Can the Colonel buy you a drink?"

O'Neill snorted a laugh in response as he opened his door.

"The general would love it if the Colonel bought him a drink."

Carter collected her uniform from the rear of O'Neill's S.U.V. and they walked together to the front door. Carter unlocked her door and turned on the lights as she walked into the house. O'Neill closed the door behind him and walked through to the living room after Carter.

"Beer or bourbon Jack?" called Carter from the kitchen.

O'Neill was looking at the new silver eagles on Carter's tunic.

"I think bourbon on this momentous occasion," he replied as he drew his finger over her name badge.

O'Neill sat and looked at the decorations and devices on her blouse. Carter was now beginning her fourth row of ribbons, an achievement that would have done anyone proud. Three of the awards were adorned with a star each, denoting a second citation. On the left chest flack were her silver aviator wings, with two stars denoting that she was qualified on both fixed wing and rotary aircraft. Beneath that were her parachutist wings, with one star denoting she had parachuted into combat six times, a remarkable accolade for a female air force officer. O'Neill smiled at the memory of walking past an army lieutenant general at the White House a year earlier with Carter. The senior officer nearly walked into the wall when he saw the decorations and qualifications Carter wore on her blouse.

"Look good don't they?" said O'Neill as Carter handed him his bourbon on the rocks.

They raised their glasses and toasted.

"To promotion," she suggested.

"Well deserved," finished O'Neill as their glasses chimed.

_That is good bourbon._

Carter placed her glass on the table and started to light her fireplace. As her back was turned, O'Neill checked his pockets. _Yep, it's still there. _O'Neill looked around, the lights were dimmed, the rain was starting to become heavy again and the fireplace was starting to emit a crimson glow. The ambience was right.

_It's the perfect time._

"Sam, before you turn around, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Carter placed her gas lighter on the mantle as she stood up.

"So this is the reason you wanted to take me home, eh."

_You're about to find out._

O'Neill approached behind her and got down on one knee. He opened the case, making sure the diamond gleamed.

"O.K. Sam. Turn around."

Carter turned around, expecting O'Neill to be at the same level as she was. She was momentarily disorientated seeing him a lot shorter than normal.

_Jack, you've shrunk._

_What are you doing on your knees, are you O.K._

_What on earth have you got in your hand?_

_Oh my god is that what I think it is._

_C'mon eyes, focus. What are you doing blurring?_

_Oh my god, it's a ring._

_Oh my god, I'm crying._

"Jack..," she croaked, her voice refusing to continue.

O'Neill's eyes glistened, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Samantha Carter, will you do me the honour of marrying me. Of being my wife, my lover, my partner, my soul mate for the rest of our lives."

She looked into his eyes, the sincerity was blinding, and the emotion overflowing and it was the moment that Carter secretly dreamed of for a long time.

"Yes. Oh god yes," she cried and dropped to her knees in front of him, enveloping him in a smothering embrace, sobbing into his shoulder.

And for the next ten minutes, they did nothing but hold each other.

* * *

"Hey, General. Something is moving down there," advised Carter. 

O'Neill returned from his reminiscing and rolled back over onto his stomach so he could look through his binoculars. As O'Neill adjusted his eyepieces, Carter activated his radio.

"You see that, Teal'c."

"Affirmative, Colonel Carter. It appears to be a Goa'uld serpent patrol. The Goa'uld at the front right side would be the detail leader."

"Suggestions?"

"We have their bearing. Let them move off into the forest, surveil them and take them out. They won't be taken prisoner."

"Understood. Surveil only at this stage. We still don't know what they're doing here, we need Intel. We'll pack up and join you on their left flank in twenty minutes. Carter out."

"Very well." Teal'c signed off and looked over at Jackson and Quinn.

Quinn was already packing up their tripod and glasses while Jackson was monitoring the patrol with a smaller, handheld pair.

"Any deviation, Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c as he picked up his staff weapon and inserted his radio earpiece back into his ear.

"No. Still heading into the woods along that path."

"Let us go then," summoned Teal'c.

"Yes, lets," smiled Quinn.

He too had activated his earpiece for silent comms as he activated the P.T.T. on his radio.

"Colonel, we're on the move, taking the right flank."

"Acknowledged. We're on the left about one click to the rear," Carter whispered into her set as she and O'Neill crept along a higher trail, discreetly following the serpent patrol.

Carter had her P90 assault rifle at point, using the weapon sling to keep the firearm rigid so she could maintain a better firing arc. O'Neill had his zat gun in a loose weaver stance as he moved slowly through the undergrowth. They maintained their surveillance of the goa'ulds for the next twenty minutes when abruptly the patrol came to a sudden and ceremonial stop, standing directly in front of an unusual, stone pillar.

_These serpent patrols know nothing about being quiet when they move_, frowned O'Neill as he and Carter moved behind a large deciduous fern. O'Neill and Carter closed in slowly and dropped behind yet more, dense fernery.

"What on earth are they doing?" whispered O'Neill whilst undoing one of his utility pouches.

"Besides that pillar, I can't see anything around," murmured Carter as she reached for her electronic binoculars, scanning the immediate area.

Her eyes focused on the enemy patrol ahead, the binoculars providing her with excellent vision with a digital bearing and distance.

"You guys on," called O'Neill quietly

"Roger," whispered Jackson.

"We've come to a stop for some reason. They're standing in front of some sort of stone pillar. About two clicks in and we're about…"

Carter used combat signals the answer O'Neill's silent question.

"One hundred meters from them; to the left and rear."

There was the briefest of pauses.

"Be there in five," advised Quinn.

"Roger that," answered O'Neill.

O'Neill continued to look at the patrol with Carter right next to him.

"I'd give a dollar to find out what they are doing," said Carter quietly.

O'Neill nodded in silent agreement, reaching into his pocket.

"Chocolate, Carter?" he replied holding out another bar.

Carter held her hand out.

"You certainly know a girl's weakness, sir."

O'Neill fixed her with one of his trademark cheeky grins and replied.

"Of course. Works on you all the time."

Carter cuffed his shoulder as he finished.

"Just remember you're my guest on this mission, buster. I'll get my team to kick your butt so just watch yourself."

O'Neill gave her a mock salute.

"Yes ma'am."

_Yes ma'am. I remember the last time he said that to me._

* * *

"Good morning Sam." 

Carter opened her eyes. The rain from the previous night had dissipated the sun bright and blaring through the bay window in her bedroom. After O'Neill's announcement, Carter knew that everything in the world was going to be O.K. During the night they unleashed a passion on each other that had been smouldering away for the last ten years; the realisation of that passion leaving them falling asleep with O'Neill spooning Carter's body, wrapping his arms around her; enveloping her in a protective embrace. Jack now sat on the end of her bed wearing a white t-shirt, pair of blue jeans (how unusual) and his dog tags. In his left hand was a glass of orange juice, in his right hand was Carter's smooth leg. He placed the glass carefully on the bedside table as he started to slowly massage the toned feminine calf in his clutches. The top of the doona was draped just over Carter's hips, exposing her entire fair, freckled back and showing the side of her breast. He leaned over and kissed the small of her back, just above her buttocks as Carter stirred.

"Morning," she replied a little groggily. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine. You looked zonked so I let you sleep," he smiled as he continued to rub her exposed leg.

Carter moved her left hand from under the pillow and moved her glittering ring with her right hand. She wore a smile on her face as big as the moon, as she moved her gaze from the ring to O'Neill.

"Hey buster, you had better stop touching me like that. My fiancée might come in and he won't be at all pleased," she teased.

He fixed her with that devilled smirk of his.

"Yes Ma'am."

Carter wrinkled her nose a'la 'bewitched' as she lifted herself off the pillow, letting the doona fall off her completely and smothering O'Neill in a passionate embrace, kissing him fully on the lips. Her exposed chest crushing into his shirt.

"I love you Jack O'Neill."

O'Neill looked into her eyes and whispered into her ear, just before nibbling her lobe.

"I love you Samantha Carter. Let's get dressed, eat, pack a bag and get out of here. We've got a month, and it's beautiful at the lake."

Carter closed her eyes as he continued to concentrate on her ear and said deliriously.

"Only after we make love."

* * *

"Any ideas?" 

"Negative General O'Neill. Whatever they are doing does not make sense."

"Daniel, Can you read the writing on the device they're trying to use?" called Carter through her radio.

"Both Daniel Jackson and Jonas Quinn are looking through their binoculars now but are not having any success in reading the script. Jonas Quinn has suggested zating the Goa'uld so that we are able to obtain a closer examination."

O'Neill looked at Carter who simply shrugged a shoulder and raised an eyebrow as the radio spoke again.

"I was only kidding," came Quinn's hushed voice, rather defensively.

Carter whispered to O'Neill,

"I think that's the way to go sir. They don't know that we're here and the element of surprise is on our side."

"Your show Carter. Your call," answered O'Neill softly as he watched the Jaffa.

Carter thought for a moment then nodded as she activated her radio.

"Teal'c - you, Jonas and Daniel approach the group from your side. Get as close as you can, then zat them. We'll cover the path to make sure that no one surprises you."

"Very well Colonel Carter," answered Teal'c.

Teal'c looked at the rest of his detail, who were both in the process of double-checking the settings on their zat pistols. They silently nodded to each other and moved forward, zats at the ready. Five minutes later, Teal'c, Quinn & Jackson were ready to take out the Serpent guards. Daniel gave a silent double click on his radio, their code announcing they were ready. Carter gave him a single click, their 'go' code. All at once, the forest was alive with blue electrical charge, closely followed by four solid 'whumps'.

"Clear," came Quinn's voice on the radio.

Carter and O'Neill emerged from their vantage point and joined the rest of the team with the downed Goa'uld.

"Nice shootin', Tex," complemented O'Neill as he moved the Goa'ulds weapons away from the fallen bodies. Quinn and Jackson were already reading the ancient text.

"Thank you O'Neill," replied Teal'c, scanning the vicinity for movement trying to figure out who Tex was.

Carter moved next to Jackson and Quinn.

"Well?"

Jackson shook his head. Quinn was consulting his P.A.D.D.

"Not yet. It has Goa'uld basics but there are some hieroglyphics here that would belong with ancient Egyptian texts. It mentions 'birth of an infant world' but swap the syntax it would mean 'a new beginning.'"

"Great. Does it go underground? Is it connected to anything?" asked O'Neill.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders with a 'who knows' look on his face as O'Neill drew his survival knife; starting to scrape the base of the pillar. Jackson drew his knife and began digging opposite to where O'Neill was. After ten minutes of effort, the base was exposed. No conduits or technology was present. The stone appeared to be a simple pillar, not some miraculous Goa'uld device.

"Great, we've found a totem pole," exclaimed O'Neill, holstering his knife in disgust.

"And we stunned a serpent patrol for nothing," finished Quinn.

Carter looked at Teal'c, hoping for some ideas on this little mystery. She found none. Teal'c finally spoke,

"It is most unusual. Similar pillars are used for many of our marriage ceremonies. But the variation of the symbols does not make sense. Nor would a serpent patrol attend the site as they did." Teal'c would never admit it, but he was confused but was enjoying the irony of the situation.

O'Neill looked at Carter.

"Maybe they were checking out their local hangout for the buck's night?"

Quinn chirped up.

"Or looking for a quiet getaway while on patrol for a lucky lady?"

* * *

Carter and O'Neill sat in O'Neill's S.U.V. as the vehicle made short work of the hilly highway heading towards O'Neill's mountain hideaway in Minnesota. Carter slept as she lounged in the comfortable leather passenger seat, her sock covered right foot resting on the dash, left hand firmly holding O'Neill's right hand as he drove the vehicle with the other. She wore faded blue jeans, a deep blue thin-strapped singlet top under a black unbuttoned shirt, its sleeves folded up to the elbows; her Colorado hiking boots on the floor under the glove compartment. O'Neill still wore his trusty jeans, white tee shirt and burgundy anorak, his trademark sunglasses covering his eyes. He looked over to the sleeping Carter and smiled. 

_I am truly the luckiest man alive. She is so beautiful, strong in both temperament and mind. An absolutely remarkable woman. _

O'Neill slowed the midnight blue four-wheel drive as he approached the gravel road that ultimately led to his property. He activated the S.U.V.'s indicator and turned the vehicle left. As they started to bounce along the corrugated surface, Carter opened her eyes, slightly disorientated.

"We're nearly there," advised O'Neill.

Carter nodded her head silently.

_God it's beautiful up here._

O'Neill slowed the vehicle down and stopped at a non-descript gate. He pulled a tagged key out of the centre console that was lying next to a half consumed bottle of spring water.

"Would you like to do the honours with the gate my precious," he smiled.

Carter smiled in return.

"But my dearly beloved. I have no shoes on," she replied sweetly, flexing her toes on the dash as evidence; rubbing his leg and fixing him with a bigger smile.

O'Neill looked down on his leg at the hand that was starting to arouse him and smirked wickedly.

"Alright, I'll entertain ya," he finished.

As O'Neill opened his door, Carter slid over into the driver's seat. He opened the gate and Carter drove the G.M.C. forward, allowing O'Neill to secure the gate behind her. Shortly after they set off again down the track, this time with Carter at the wheel.

"Welcome to Casa de O'Neill Sam," he gestured with his hand.

"This entire block I've kept as virgin forest. Would you believe National Parks actually pay me to keep the land like this? Quite a few bison, deer, wolves and an occasional bear wander through the bush. They rarely come through to the clearing mind you."

Carter looked around as she directed the vehicle down the track, parking at the side of the luxurious cabin, under its own roofed parking bay. They both disembarked and walked towards the lake.

"This looks absolutely fantastic Jack," she gushed, taking in the natural beauty surrounding her.

"I can understand why you come here any chance you get."

O'Neill slipped his arm around her waist, threading his thumb into one of the belt loops on her jeans for support. Carter rested her head on his shoulder, allowing O'Neill to rest his head on top of hers.

"Yep. It ain't bad is it? This is my piece of paradise and it is a privilege to share it with you."

* * *

"That isn't as dumb as it sounds," said Jackson after some thought. 

"Of course it isn't," retorted O'Neill. O'Neill looked at the others.

"Well, is it?"

Teal'c caught onto the conversation.

"Maybe it is the right of passage ceremony called _Cor-ra-jey_. They may have come out to this location to initiate one of their new warriors. "A new beginning" may mean the juvenile leaving the apprenticeship of his teacher and becoming a Jaffa warrior, usually ending in a celebration that included wine, food and other just pleasures. If it is indeed _Cor-ra-jey_ the totem is rather small and not of a size associated with such a ceremony."

Quinn had a look of bewilderment of his face, a look normally reserved for O'Neill

"Whoa, that was way out of my depth."

Carter looked bemused at Quinn's discomfort, but noticed the reminiscing, de-javu look on Tealc's face.

"O.K. Let's get some footage of the totem and while they're unconscious; obtain some D.N.A. samples and a photo of their forehead tattoo," ordered Carter as she seized command of the gossip session.

Teal'c and Jackson went to work with the totem while Carter and Quinn started collecting D.N.A. O'Neill took a digital photo of each serpent guard as they lay prone. Finally, the work was done and Carter signalled for them to leave and head back towards the outpost. Teal'c had the lead, followed by Carter, Jackson, O'Neill and finally Quinn.

"So, Jack. Are you planning to come on more operations with us?" asked Jackson.

O'Neill smiled at the question.

"Well I don't know, Daniel. I do like to get out into the open air sometimes, go walking through the woods with my buddies and sometimes if I'm lucky, cause some mayhem to round the day out."

Carter shook her head lightly at the sarcasm.

"But to answer your question. No. Carter is the boss of S.G.1 and I am more than confident in her abilities," finished O'Neill.

"Besides, if I keep coming out on tours, nothing will get done at Cheyenne, the other teams will get jealous and next thing you know Hammond will want to start coming out too."

"Yes," said Teal'c in his stoic voice. "That would be unfortunate."

"Are we there yet?" teased O'Neill changing the subject as they trudged along.

* * *

"My goodness, this is the middle of nowhere isn't it?" said Carter as she sat on the porch swing, nursing a glass bottle of beer in her hand, enjoying the cool night breeze. The chorusing of crickets tried in earnest to drown out their conversation. Frogs were joining in too. The swing affixed to the porch slowly rocked back and forth as the couple looked over the small field and over the moonlit lake. The night was illuminated with stars, a cloudless night causing the temperature to drop. Carter shivered slightly as a gentle breeze blew, causing her to draw her feather quilt up to her chin. O'Neill took a slow draw on his beer, his right arm draped over Carter's shoulders. 

"It ain't that cold is it?" asked O'Neill.

Carter fixed him with a devil smile.

"It is when you've got this on underneath," she replied as she quickly dropped her doona, revealing her naked body.

O'Neill nearly choked on his beer as Carter started to laugh.

_She is a wanton woman and I love it._

All they had done for the last two days for feed their carnal desire for each other. O'Neill had never imagined that Carter was a person who possessed such sexual desires and was able to express those desires without fear or favour. Carter looked at him seductively, as if reading his thoughts.

"You bring out the woman in me, Jack. I never thought I could feel the way I feel about anyone. It amazes me that you were right under my nose for so long and that we denied ourselves this feeling, this ability for total and complete happiness."

* * *

O'Neill smiled at the memory of the conversation, as he hiked through the dense shrubs behind Carter, admiring her form. He could feel the electricity coursing through his body whenever he saw her, smelt her, touched her... 

"Are we clear ahead?" radioed Carter to the distant Teal'c who had moved ahead in large strides to commence forward observation further up the trail.

"Affirmative. No signs of activity."

"Roger. Jonas, any signs of pursuit?"

"All clear Colonel."

Carter took her hand off the radio.

"That makes a change," remarked Jackson.

"Humph," moaned O'Neill.

About two hours later, the team made it to a small clearing they were using as a staging area about a kilometre from the gate. S.G. 1dropped their packs and sat down, exhausted from the hike, the atmosphere thinning as the afternoon turned to evening. It made the going tough. Teal'c and Jackson started drinking from their canteens while Quinn poured some of his over his face, rubbing the running liquid around his neck. Carter dove for a M.R.E.

"What's the plan Colonel," asked O'Neill as he chugged on his canteen to wash down a biscuit he just consumed. Carter looked at the stargate then looked back to her team.

"After we're rested and got ourselves together, I'll attempt a dial home. I think two days on this planet is long enough. Besides, any longer and General Hammond will start wondering what we're doing."

"Sounds good," admitted Jackson.

* * *

"So, Sam. What's on today's agenda?" 

O'Neill had just finished cooking a sumptuous breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, lamb chops, mushrooms and hash browns. Washed down with roasted coffee. Carter set her coffee mug down on the wood table, wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Today's the day we have to go back to civilization."

O'Neill grimaced at Carter's words. He knew the day was coming but, quite frankly, he didn't want to go back. Carter looked into O'Neill's blue eyes and whispered.

"I don't want to go back either. I don't want this to end, ever."

O'Neill stood from the table and kneeled next to Carter, taking her hand in his.

"Neither do I. I can honestly say that I have not felt like this in a long, long time. I want it to continue for the rest of my life."

"But how can we? Once Hammond finds out, this will all come to a sudden end."

Carter looked down at the slate tiled floor then back at her fiancée.

"We shall go see him once we have returned to Cheyenne O.K.?"

Carter looked into his eyes, wiping a small tear from her eye.

"O.K. sounds good."

* * *

"Perimeter is secure Colonel Carter," radioed Teal'c standing near the dial home device, scanning the clearing. O'Neill stood behind Teal'c with his back to him, doing the same from the other side through his shaded sunglasses. The General activated his radio. 

"Come on down kids."

Within a minute Carter, Jackson and Quinn left their base camp and jogged to the gate. Teal'c started dialling Earth's address when O'Neill noticed a movement of bushes adjacent to where their forward base was established. O'Neill squinted.

"Aw crap. That doesn't look good,"

Teal'c turned to where O'Neill was looking.

"It appears to be another serpent patrol O'Neill," advised Teal'c as he moved around the dial home device.

"O yeah."

O'Neill triggered his radio.

"Move Carter. Contact at your four o'clock."

Carter turned around to where O'Neill was looking. They then broke out into a flat sprint.

"Hurry up the dialling Teal'c," she called as she flicked the safety off her P90 as she looked behind her shoulder. O'Neill had already made his weapon 'hot' and was crouching down facing the advancing Goa'ulds trying to present the smallest profile to his enemy, his weapon firmly in his shoulder, waiting to fire. The Goa'ulds had moved out from the shrubs, six targets in total. Teal'c had finished dialling, the gate starting it whirlpool effect; and was standing behind O'Neill levelling his staff weapon.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon!" shouted O'Neill.

The serpent guards were dropping into a firing position. Carter, Jackson and Quinn saw O'Neill and Teal'c were ready to fire and bolted to their left making sure they were out of the line of fire.

"Go sir," buzzed O'Neill's radio.

Without hesitation O'Neill opened fire with his P90. Teal'c joined in with his staff weapon, selecting their targets carefully despatching three Goa'ulds before they tried to return fire. The returned fire was panicked and inaccurate, not what they usually expected from highly trained serpent warriors. By now the wormhole was established, the blue silver water effect settling as if it belonged at the lake surrounding O'Neill's cabin.

Carter's group approached the gate's ramp and crouched on either side of the wormhole. Carter immediately started to return fire at the embedded Goa'ulds. Quinn and Jackson fired from the other side.

"Come on down General," called Carter through her radio between controlled firing bursts. O'Neill and Teal'c ceased firing and ran for the gate, crouching whilst running in a zigzag pattern. Carter looked over to Quinn and Jackson.

"Go, go, go," she shouted. Quinn and Jackson looked at each other. Jackson nodded once and went for the gate, disappearing into the wormhole. Quinn stood up and started his withdrawal, firing the occasional burst. Teal'c and O'Neill joined Carter at the ring. Teal'c continued through the watery field as O'Neill stopped next to Quinn, turned, and started to fire another burst. Quinn nodded to O'Neill, signalling his P90 needed a new magazine. O'Neill waived him on immediately. Quinn jumped through the abyss. Carter shouted out.

"I'm out," as she ejected her spent magazine ripping a fresh clip from her vest.

"Go. I'm right behind you."

Carter fed the new magazine into her gun, cocked the firing mechanism and squeezed off a burst as she leapt back to Earth. O'Neill stood and gave a sustained burst, emptying his P90 as he stepped back to join Carter and the others.

"Sayonara chaps. It's been a slice."

O'Neill jumped through the wormhole and transformed onto the ramp at Cheyenne Mountain, his friends coming to a unceremonial halt after reforming.

"That is becoming a habit."

The comment came from Jackson. He was sitting on the edge of the stargate's ramp, panting, trying to relieve the cramp that was working its way through his ribcage. O'Neill walked down the ramp as he flicked his weapon's safety catch and ejected his spent magazine.

"Now, now Daniel. If it didn't happen you would grow suspicious and wonder what the hell was going on," stirred O'Neill as he spun the empty clip in the air and caught it. Carter took off her hat, ruffled her hair and rubbed her aching neck.

"I think the General should partition the other General to have padding installed on the ramp so we don't injure ourselves when we're trying to dive for our lives."

"I agree," spoke up Teal'c.

"Amen to that," chimed in Quinn.

The fire door opened and in strode General Hammond. He smiled at the weary and exhausted S.G. 1.

"Welcome home S.G. 1,"

"Thank you sir. More frequent flyer miles were logged without huge incident," advised O'Neill.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. Jackson blinked. Quinn scoffed a laugh.

"Sort of," added Carter.

Hammond smiled.

"No doubt. Debrief in thirty minutes."

* * *

**_To be concluded..._**

Don't forget to pass on your thoughts... You know you wanna...


	2. Ask and Receive

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind words for Part 1... Even those who gave me a thirty page report on every mistake I made – hey I'm human... Anyway, this part is the conclusion... Anything in Italic with means Selmak is talking..._

_

* * *

_

_This shower feels good. No delete that, this shower feels great._

O'Neill put his head under the shower rose for what seemed the one hundredth time since he had been standing in his personal en-suite that was attached to his recently acquired office.

_Yes siree. Being a general does have its perks._

The shrill ringing of his cell phone shattered his peace.

_O for crying out aloud. What!_

O'Neill reached for the towel that was hanging on the rail next to the shower stall, quickly drying himself before wrapping himself with a thick shower robe.

_Isn't that charming? Even the robes have a silver star on them._

"O'Neill."

"Are you still wet?"

"Maybe. Who is this?" he teased, knowing the answer.

There was the briefest of pauses.

"Who do you think?"

"C'mon Sam. At least play with me a little bit."

There was a laugh at the end of the phone.

"O.K. You got me," she said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hang on a minute." O'Neill put his hand over the phone.

"Come!"

The door opened to reveal Hammond.

"General," greeted O'Neill, more for Carter's benefit listening on the other end of the phone.

"General," replied Hammond. Ever since O'Neill's promotion, Hammond enjoyed the repartee they had started since they shared the same basic rank, albeit Hammond a level higher.

"One moment sir," O'Neill put the cell phone back to his ear.

"I'll call you back."

"Before you go," whispered Carter.

"At the debrief."

She paused.

"Under my uniform."

Another pause.

"It's all lace."

The phone went dead.

_Goddamn._

O'Neill turned to Hammond.

"My uncle, sir."

Hammond smiled.

"Just called in to let you know we're ready to start the debrief."

O'Neill dropped the cell phone on his desk and walked back to his en-suite, the vision of Carter's words rapidly forming in his mind.

"For once, General. I look forward to it."

"So what do you think the totem pole represented Doctor Jackson?" asked Hammond as he sifted through the pages of SG1 preliminary report. Jackson looked at Quinn and they both hesitated before Jackson answered.

"We really don't know General. The markings and glyphs are unusual and seem to be a bastardised version of ancient Egyptian and Celtic. The fact that is appears to be a plain stone as opposed to a technological device narrows our avenues of inquiry. We thought from the way the Jaffa were moving to the site, we thought it may have been used for some sort of initiation ceremony but we can't be sure at this stage. Both Jonas and Teal'c will be assisting me with the translation and hopefully this will shed light on its relevance within the next week."

"Anything to add Colonel?" said Hammond as he closed the file and laced his fingers on top of it and looking at Carter.

"No sir. The information that led us to the planet appears to have been suspect to say the least."

"…And I shall be taking that up with Major Coltare when he returns from Groom Lake. Whoever gave us this so called 'hot information' needs to have his definition of 'hot' updated," finished O'Neill, using his fingers to emphasize his words. Carter turned to him and smiled their private smile, thinking about the conversation that O'Neill would end up having with the S.G.C.'s intelligence officer. Teal'c raised his eyebrows slightly, thinking about the same conversation.

"O.K. I think that about raps it up," finished Hammond as he sat back in his chair. Carter looked over at O'Neill after nodding in the negative to Hammond. She caught O'Neill staring at her one again. She quickly winked at him. Hammond looked over to his secretary. She nodded once. She had all the debriefing notes. Hammond looked back to S.G. 1 and O'Neill.

"Well people, you are now on stand down for one week. General O'Neill and I will start working on details on your next assignment, probably to P3D-981."

"We do need to go to that planet again, General. We had promised to follow up with the inhabitants to improve their aquaculture abilities," agreed Carter.

"So be it. S.G. 1, see you in one week" finished Hammond as he closed his leather notepad.

* * *

"So, how are going to do this?" 

O'Neill was lounging on the redwood deck chair at the rear of Carter's house, on her new wooden decking. He was wearing chino shorts and a cotton tee, trademark sunnies over his closed eyes, a bottle of trademark Guinness in his left hand. Carter walked past and sat down on the other recliner. She wore a pair of denim shorts and a dark green singlet top. She too was wearing sunglasses over her eyes, her feet bare and one of O'Neill's Guinness's in her hand about to be drained, having developed a taste for the Irish stout due to O'Neill's influence a few years ago. O'Neill looked at his bride to be. Ever since their private announcement, Carter and O'Neill had been spending as much time as they could together. Her usual day long marathons in the lab had been curtailed, much to the glee of O'Neill. Privately, she agreed with his response to her decreased work load. Her 'geek army' as he referred to her lab scientists were starting to gel together well as a team and were beginning to make headway with the various technologies that were being collected by the various SG teams. This left more time for her and O'Neill to begin a courtship that didn't revolve around 'the job'. For example, last night after their mission debrief, Carter had found a quaint little Italian restaurant for them to try. Its intimate setting, soft candlelight and quiet locale gave them hours of personal 'one on one' conversation. The owner of the restaurant was so taken with the two air force officers that he remained open for them after his usual closing time. They finally left at just after two o'clock in the morning, arm in arm and heads together as they walked.

"I was thinking that we would go see him at home. We've had some unguarded conversations there before."

Carter nodded in agreement as she had another pull from her bottle.

"Any thoughts on were we should get married?"

O'Neill turned his head and smiled.

"I thought that was your department."

Carter threw a cushion at him.

"That's right I forgot…I'm marrying myself aren't I?"

O'Neill turned his head and they smiled at each other before Carter continued.

"I was thinking of a private little garden setting. Nothing too big, nothing too formal either. No class 'A' blues, maybe a nice suit for you and a simple satin dress for me."

O'Neill sat up and swung his legs off the reclined chair to face Carter.

"Sounds good. Invite immediate family and close friends. What about a bridal party?"

"One each. Have Cassandra as our flower girl and ring bearer."

O'Neill agreed. He finished his drink and stood up, stretching his back.

"Well, that was easy. Let's go see the boss."

* * *

General George Hammond stood in the kitchen of his comfortable home, preparing lunch for his grand daughters. He loved having them at his house; it provided a level of comfort and normality for him in an environment that lent itself to anything but normality. His daughter was visiting friends in Denver so it left the general to look after the young teenagers. At the moment they were in the sitting room reading magazines and talking about the one thing they liked to talk about – boys. He placed the sandwiches onto two plates and took them into the sitting room. The girls fell silent as he approached.

"Talking about boys again huh?"

The girls looked at each other. There wasn't much that slipped the attention of their grandpa. They learnt that at an early age.

"Of course," said Sally, the eldest at fourteen.

He smiled at them.

"I'll leave you to it. Drinks are in the kitchen if you want them. I'm going to read the paper in the garden."

"O.K. pop."

Hammond walked through the kitchen and picked up his coffee and his paper and walked out of the kitchen onto the rear porch. Careful not to spill the hot drink, Hammond stepped carefully down the stairs, walked over the grass and sat under one of the large oak trees on his property. He was just settling into the inside page when he heard a car pull up on the gravel driveway.

_Too good to be true. Who ever it is, the girls will show them out here._

A couple of minutes later Sally walked out the kitchen door with a casually dressed O'Neill and Carter following behind, both carrying cups of coffee.

"I caught these two suspicious people hanging around outside. They surrendered without a fight."

O'Neill smiled at Sally. He could still remember when she was seven years old and in his mind, she would be the one in Hammond's family that would follow her grandfather into the Air Force. He turned to Hammond.

"When did they grow up so quick?"

Hammond laughed.

"About two years ago Jack. Unfortunately."

With that, Sally rolled her eyes to the back of her head, feigning intolerance and went back to the house. O'Neill and Carter sat down on the grass next to Hammond, getting comfortable.

"So what can I do for you two?" as he took a drink of his steaming brew.

O'Neill looked at Carter nervously, took a sip of his drink and drew breath.

_Good grief. What has he got to say?_

"George, we have a question for you."

Hammond looked at Carter, who seemed to be mentally urging O'Neill to continue.

"About six weeks ago…"

"The night we were promoted," added Carter.

"I went to the Colonel's place."

"And we had a talk…"

"A long talk…"

"A long, long talk," finished Carter with a smirk.

Hammond looked at the both of them again, his eyes darting back and forth.

_What the hell is going on!_

"Basically sir. I asked Sam to marry me," finished O'Neill, looking into Carter's eyes.

"And she said 'yes'," he croaked, his emotions taking over his voice.

Hammond was glad he was sitting on the grass. If he wasn't, as sure as god made little green apples, he would've fallen over. Hammond could feel his jaw slackening from the shock.

_I'll be dammed._

Hammond looked at the couple again. He simply couldn't believe that two of his most senior and decorated officers had fallen in love.

_I'll be god dammed._

"I'm speechless," stammered Hammond. O'Neill looked at Hammond, mirroring Carter's look of concern.

"Hopefully in a good way?" queried O'Neill warily.

Hammond saw where O'Neill was coming from.

"Yes of course. My senses have left me. Congratulations, the both of you. Frankly with what you two have been through over the years, I am amazed this hasn't happened sooner."

Hammond leaned over and offered a platonic kiss on the cheek to Carter, who accepted with a hug. Hammond broke the embrace and offered her a big smile. While still holding her arm in affection, he offered O'Neill his right hand. O'Neill smiled and shook the offered hand.

"Thank you George."

They broke the embrace as Carter wiped a tear from her eye. O'Neill held Carter's hand tenderly. Both Carter and O'Neill could feel the pressure lift from their shoulders. But then the painful reality hit.

"You want my permission as commanding officer don't you?"

O'Neill looked at Carter then to Hammond.

"Yes sir we do."

Hammond nodded his head twice and looked at the ground. He didn't want to be but Hammond knew he was going to have to be the devil's advocate for a little while to satisfy the regulations. He drew in a sharp breath.

"Well, the regulations are clear. Officers who are in the same direct chain of command cannot start and or maintain a sexual relationship. Admittedly you aren't in direct line but you're only one step removed. Quite a few people will think that it's not enough, especially with the size of our command. How do you propose to get around this?"

"We honestly don't know sir," replied Carter.

"That's why we came to you. For advice."

Hammond smiled once again.

"I appreciate that Sam, I really do. I feel honoured that you feel you can come to me. To be honest with the both of you, you have my blessing and my permission to marry. You are the most trusted and loyal officers I have. We shall find a way to make this happen."

* * *

"I never thought the base could be this quiet and desolate."

"It is when you send everyone to other places in the base."

"Do you have the gate address sir?"

Pause.

"Yes, Colonel. Get down there with Jack and say hello to Jacob for me."

"I will. Thank you sir."

* * *

Two figures dressed in black battle fatigues stepped through the swirling water effect of the gate ring. The two figures quickly checked the equipment attached to them and ran into a shrubby tree line, crouching in the damp shadows. The gate deactivated and shutdown, as if no one had used it.

_Boy it's cold._

"Any probs..." whispered O'Neill into his headset.

"No, I'm good. I'm going for the night vision goggles," replied Carter.

"Sounds good," agreed O'Neill as he attached his goggles to his Kevlar helmet. Between their black vests, overalls, helmets and body armour; they looked like a pair of science fiction robots. The couple activated their goggles, turning the pitch-black night into a brilliant green day, every light and heat source visible to them. They moved silently down a small trail, carefully sidestepping tree branches as to make no noise. Their silenced P90's held close to their chests.

"Why on earth are they on a dark planet like this?" asked O'Neill.

"I have absolutely no idea. It certainly makes finding them tricky," Carter replied as she stopped briefly to consult her P.D.A. Its red screen specially designed to emit low light and to be used in conjunction with night goggles.

"About three kilometres. That way"

"Roger that."

* * *

Major General George Hammond sat with his eyes closed, his head rested against the dark brown leather chair of his office. The night rotation had settled in for the night, his presence barely raising a question with the staff on duty. Harriman had just bid him goodnight, a slight smile on his face after he checked then filed the previous rotations gate logs.

_I'll be damned if that man doesn't have a sixth sense._

The special red phone on Hammond's desk buzzed once, bringing the commanding officer out of his reverie.

"General Hammond sir."

Hammond smiled as he listened to the response.

"Yes sir. I do appreciate your time. Mister President, I'm ringing to ask a favour…"

* * *

An hour later, O'Neill and Carter approached the beginning of a rocky incline. Carter made a hand signal, signalling for them to stop and drop.

"We're here?" asked O'Neill.

Carter shook her head.

"Yes. We have about fifteen minutes to wait before we activate our beacon..."

"Fifteen minutes did you say?"

"Don't even think about it…"

There was the briefest pause.

"Yeah, you're right... We haven't even christened the truck yet. Should concentrate on earthbound things before we go off-world."

Carter gave the briefest laugh.

"You're terrible..."

"…And you love it."

O'Neill opened one of the pockets of his vest.

"Chocolate?"

"Thought you would never ask."

The couple sat in silence and ate their chocolate, both in depth with their thoughts. O'Neill was a little nervous, so was Carter for that matter. Finally their transponder flashed a dull green light and emitted a quiet tone into Carter's earpiece. Carter tapped O'Neill twice on the shoulder and waved the transponder in her hand. O'Neill nodded, understanding the silent message. Carter typed in a series of digits and characters that made up their unique pass code. A minute later, a coded message returned. Carter typed in a second series answering the coded challenge. A moment after that, a single beep was emitted.

They were in. Carter showed O'Neill the result; gave each other a smile in congratulations then slowly rose up, walking towards the rocky outline. A small infrared flash could be seen through their goggles just in front of them. This was their entry point. Carter turned around to ensure they weren't being followed as O'Neill squeezed himself between the rock faces. Then Carter followed suit. Both of them disappeared from view.

"Nice hiding spot you have here Jacob. I bet you were a shocker to play hide and seek with as a kid…" said O'Neill sarcastically to the approaching figure in tan and beige robes. It was one of the dampest and dankest places O'Neill had ever been in.

"Thank you. It works so that's all that matters. Hello Sam," replied the former General Carter, ignoring the pointed sarcasm. Jacob approached his only daughter and gave her a warm and affectionate hug.

"How's my baby Colonel?"

Carter shook her head in embarrassment.

"Oh Dad!"

Jacob held his hand up.

"I'm only teasing. So, what can I do for you two? What brings you two here all by yourselves?"

Carter broke her father's embrace and looked him directly in the eyes.

"We need to have a chat."

Jacob looked at Carter then at O'Neill. They both wore non-committal poker looks on their faces. Jacob shrugged once.

"O.K., follow me. We shall go to my quarters, have a meal and…"

He paused for effect.

"…chat."

* * *

Carter accepted the bowl of salad from her father. O'Neill was already looking at it like it contained a Goa'uld. Jacob offered a sweet smelling dressing for the meal.

"Trust me Jack. It tastes a lot better than it looks and the dressing here tops it off well."

O'Neill put his bowl down and accepted the bottle of dressing as he had a drink from his canteen.

"Thanks."

Jacob nodded once and looked at the pair of them.

"So, what so important that just you two came to see me?"

O'Neill screwed the lid of his canteen back on and slowly set it in its pouch, taking the time to perfect the delivery of the question in his mind.

"Jacob…"

Jacob looked at O'Neill as he stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes?"

He did so enjoy giving O'Neill a stir. Carter smiled at O'Neill's stammer.

"The night of our promotion, Sam and I went back to her place for celebration drinks. We talked for a long time… As a matter of fact, it was the deepest conversation I have had with anyone in a long, long time."

As O'Neill spoke, Carter placed her bowl down and reached for something in her pocket.

"To cut a long story short, we admitted to each other certain things…certain feelings that have been denied for a long time and well, couldn't be denied anymore."

Carter placed her engagement ring on her finger and held O'Neill's hand. They looked in each other's eyes longingly.

"I asked Sam to marry me."

Jacob looked at them in turn.

"Are you serious?"

Carter spoke.

"Yes Dad we are. And I said 'Yes'."

O'Neill continued.

"So, we are here now, well I am here now to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage."

Jacob rocked back slightly, his mind racing.

_ What are you so worried about, my friend?> _

This was Selmak.

_My daughter is getting married. To Jack O'Neill of all people._

_ He is a most formidable warrior.>_

_Yes but for crying out aloud, he isn't exactly what I had in mind._

_ Is any prospective suitor ideal for the father?>_

_No, I suppose not. I wasn't exactly what my father in law had in mind either, thinking about it._

_ Well, there you go. They seem very much in love and from what I have observed about them over the last seven years, they are ideally suited.> _

_You're not helping my friend._

_ Just think, Jacob. If you say no, they'll do it anyway and you'll alienate the only flesh and blood that you are able to see. That I can guarantee you, is not the way.>_

"Dad, say something," said the younger Carter, a look of concern on her face. Jacob looked at the two of them, becoming serious.

"I must admit, this is a bit of a shock."

_O boy, here we go _thought O'Neill.

Jacob rubbed his closely trimmed head, choosing the words that bounced around his mind carefully.

"I don't mean this to sound mean or uncouth or offensive; but Jack for crying out aloud, you're her commanding officer!" the exasperation coming out in his voice.

_ Yes, that was subtle Jacob_.>

O'Neill flinched at Jacob's words. He knew they were coming too, Jacob being one of the few people who wouldn't tap dance around him. It didn't make hearing the words any easier.

"Technically yes I am. Very technically. General Hammond is going to speak to the P.O.T.U.S. on our behalf and to arrange a presidential 'get out of jail free' card. Hammond is confident that his presidential order will allow us to continue to work together and be married at the same time. We have both suffered a lot over the last ten years and quite frankly we can't - no we simply _won't_ be doing it alone anymore."

"It was either that or we were going to retire," finished Carter as she squeezed O'Neill's hand. Jacob looked at his daughter. He hadn't seen that 'devil may care and to hell with everyone else' grin on her face in a very long time.

_She is deadly serious, _thought Jacob.

_But by god she looks happy._

"Are you prepared for the hurt and the anguish if something happens to one of you while you are on assignment? What about the distress if one of you being captured?"

"The hurt and anguish is something we have been coping with for years. The only difference is when and if it happens again, we will be able to cope and deal with the stress publicly, instead in trying to put on a façade that everything is O.K.," finished Carter passionately.

Jacob shook in head in understanding slowly, realising the depth of their affection. A depth that seemed to have no boundaries. Jacob rose to his feet and stepped next to O'Neill and his daughter.

_Jack O'Neill as a son in law. Wonders would never cease._

"Have you seen Mark yet?"

Carter shook her head as she looked up at him.

"No I haven't. We intend to go and see him when we return to Earth."

Jacob nodded silently.

"How is he going?"

"Good. All things considering."

Carter was still having problems coping with the fact that she had to lie to her brother every time she saw him. Jacob understood what she meant. It was a battle he had regularly also. Hurting the ones he loved dearly, especially his own flesh and blood didn't sit well with him.

"Well Jack, what can I say? I am touched that you thought of coming and seeing me, to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage. For the formality, you have my permission. I realise now that it is something that has been boiling away for a long time. I am glad you were able to acknowledge the feelings you have for each other."

Jacob took Carter's hand.

"Sam, I have always been proud of you. You are an accomplished officer, an incredibly brilliant scientist and more importantly a caring, compassionate woman. I think Jack is an extremely lucky man."

Jacob finished the last sentence with a smile, looking at O'Neill as he finished. O'Neill nodded in agreement with Jacob as he looked at Carter.

"I couldn't agree with you more… For once."

* * *

"Why are we really here, O'Neill?"

O'Neill looked over the top of Carter's kitchen bench. He had been looking for drinking glasses in Carter's cupboards and wasn't having any success. He still didn't know where everything was in her house. Teal'c, who had just arrived, took off his hat and placed it on the entry bureau. Carter had summoned her team and friends to her home for dinner and drinks. Working in a secured and secret facility you tended to socialise with those you worked and died with.

"Gee Teal'c. That was rather forward," retorted O'Neill as he continued his fruitless search. Janet Fraiser, who had driven in with Teal'c put her handbag in Carter's bedroom, then made her way into the kitchen. Cassie was away with friends in Denver for the weekend.

"Hi Sam. Anything I can do?"

Carter shook her head.

"All done thanks Janet…just serving up now."

"But it was a fair call," added Jackson continuing Teal'c's question as he sat at the dining room table, next to Quinn who was pouring himself a Budweiser and nodding his head in agreement. Carter and Fraiser carried the serving trays that contained a sumptuous feast consisting of roasted beef, whipped mashed potatoes, corn, baby beans, steamed broccoli, cauliflower au-gratin and honeyed carrots that Carter and O'Neill had spent all morning preparing and cooking; amongst other things. A pitcher full of rich gravy was sitting on the bench.

"Next cupboard to the left Jack," Carter said as she started to place the vegetables on the table. Jackson looked at Quinn and they smiled knowingly at each other, noticing what Carter had called O'Neill. Teal'c gave up waiting for a response and followed Carter and Fraiser, carrying the roast. O'Neill did as he was told and found his elusive quarry.

"Ah, finally," he exclaimed. Carrying the two glasses required to finish the table setting, he walked over, set the glassware down and sat between Teal'c and Carter, of course.

"You are here Teal'c, to enjoy your friend's company and enjoy a fine sumptuous meal your endearing commanding officer has slaved and burdened away for prepare for you."

"O.K. So what's the real reason?" said Quinn not believing a word spoken by O'Neill as he served some potatoes onto his plate. O'Neill looked at Carter,

_They're onto us..._

Carter in reply simply shrugged her shoulders. Fraiser, who was opening a bottle of red wine, chuckled in agreement.

"Doubting nellies aren't they…"

"…and with good reason. You two have been acting rather cagily for the last couple of months and you're both as transparent as that window over there," continued Jackson as he pointed at the kitchen window with his fork. Quinn dolloped some potatoes onto Jackson's plate.

"Thank you Jonas."

"Pleasure...Teal'c?"

"Thank you, Jonas Quinn," as Teal'c bowed his head slightly once, accepting the bowl that Quinn handed to him. Carter poured her beer and looked at O'Neill.

"I think we had better tell them, before they lynch us."

O'Neill nodded in agreement and looked down at his empty plate, deciding to come clean.

"Well, it's like this…"

Everyone stopped serving their meals and looked intently at O'Neill.

"Sam and I…"

Carter was reaching into her pocket. Fraiser stopped pouring her wine. Teal'c cocked an eyebrow.

"Recently…."

Carter put her ring on her finger under the table.

"…became engaged."

O'Neill gave everyone one of his smug little smiles while Carter held her hand out for everyone to see as she too fixed everyone with a beaming, cheeky grin. The rest of the group looked at each other in shock. Then all of a sudden, broke out into laughter getting up from their chairs to congratulate the couple.

"Congratulations O'Neill,"

"When did you do that?" squealed Fraiser, grabbing for Carter's hand to inspect the ring.

"Well it's about time," stated Quinn, queuing to shake O'Neill's hand. Jackson laughed heartily as he hugged Carter from behind. The next five minutes dissolved into heartfelt wishes, backslapping, tears and cries of elation. Finally the group settled down and retuned to their places around the table. Jackson raised his glass and cleared his throat.

"Well, if I can have everyone's attention." The circle of friends stopped their excited chatter and listened to Jackson, as he stood.

"Well I must be honest with everyone and I think you would all agree; this has been a long time coming."

"And you owe me twenty bucks too," chimed in Quinn.

"Yes, I know. Anyway, observing you two from the outset, you've had a special spot for each other, even if you never admitted it until now."

Jackson paused to select his words before continuing.

"We work in a business where secrecy and self reliance is considered a must. I am truly amazed that two people can form a special relationship in this type of environment; a relationship that I believe will last for the rest of their lives. You both seem to know what the other is thinking and have the ability to complement each other with each situation you face. I speak for all of us when I say 'We couldn't be happier'."

Jackson raised his glass, as did the others and toasted.

"To Jack and Sam, our deepest congratulations."

"To Jack and Sam," chorused the others.

O'Neill looked at Carter, slightly embarrassed but overwhelmed with the speech that Jackson just gave. He looked at Carter, who wore a smile and a tear in the eye as they accepted the toast and took a sip from her glass of merlot. O'Neill couldn't let the moment get away from him. He rose from his chair, his glass in his hand.

"How long have you been practicing that Daniel?" he teased with a smile.

"About three weeks," returned Jackson quickly.

O'Neill looked at his fiancée.

"We're slipping, dear."

Carter nodded her reply as she gave Quinn standing next to her a congratulory hug.

"Well, what can I say? My career as you know has taken me to some of the most desolate and dangerous places on earth. And now beyond. Working in black ops is pretty hazardous and has a high burnt out rate."

He stopped to consider his next words, his voice starting to become hoarse.

"I burnt out once, it wasn't a pretty sight and I was lucky to survive. But now, I work with a dedicated group of professionals who I trust more than myself. And I know for a fact that if it wasn't for my S.G. team, now Sam's team; I would've burnt out again and probably have been killed a long time ago. You here are my family. My feelings for you are indescribable…"

O'Neill's voice faltered further. Everyone felt his emotion.

"And before I let my mouth run away completely…"

Everyone laughed politely, helping him dispel his uneasiness.

"I just want you to know that you have all touched me greatly."

"O'Neill?"

O'Neill questioningly looked at Teal'c.

"You may stop now. We are getting hungry and the meal is getting cold."

Everyone laughed heartily at Teal'c statement. O'Neill fixed him with a look.

"Yes O.K. Teal'c. Everyone, eat drink and be merry."

O'Neill sat down as the group began to serve and eat the sumptuous meal, the chatter and laughter coming from a room that contained a group of friends who shared each others lives, who laid those lives on the line for an unaware planet everyday.

"So when do you plan on getting married?" asked Fraiser as she poured gravy over her beef.

"Soon…" answered Carter.

"…we were thinking of marrying off-world. I want the ceremony to ideally be somewhere quiet, private and also somewhere that Dad can give me away."

"What about your brother Colonel Carter?" asked Teal'c.

Carter shrugged helplessly.

"We saw him last week when we were on downtime…"

"You said you went to the cabin Jack and Sam you were off to Groom Lake…" blurted Jackson.

O'Neill looked at Jackson as he poured his Guinness.

"Gee Daniel. We lied."

"It was the first time I've seen him in nearly three years. He was happy for us after we explained the situation."

"After…" murmured O'Neill.

Fraiser laughed.

"We'll return and visit him when time permits. We'll celebrate it somehow with Mark," Carter finished as she started to eat her meal. The others nodded their head in silent agreement as the front doorbell chimed. O'Neill squeezed Carter's hand silently as he stood up from the table and walked to the door. Carter smiled at Fraiser, who noticed that it was O'Neill answering the door to Carter's house as if he'd been doing it for years. In the threshold of the door stood a portly, semi bald middle-aged man.

"Sorry I'm late. But I brought a very old, very smooth bottle of scotch."

* * *

Tap-tap.

"Come!"

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill opened the door to Hammond's office.

"General."

"General."

They both had their private laugh as O'Neill closed the door.

"A moment sir?"

Hammond put his pen down and looked up from his paperwork.

"What's up Jack?"

O'Neill sat down and slid a computer print out on Hammond's desk. Hammond picked it up as O'Neill spoke.

"It's the planet we would like to gate to for our ceremony."

Hammond looked at the document and entered the planet's designation into his laptop computer. Instantly, the computer brought up the schematics for Reralome . On his screen was a three-dimensional rotating picture, climate details, indigenous population and mission briefing notes. Hammond studied the screen and then looked at O'Neill.

"Good choice."

O'Neill smiled.

"Thank you sir. I can't accept praise for the choice of the venue."

Hammond nodded with a smile.

"That was a forgone conclusion. Drink?"

"Thank you, George."

O'Neill frowned when he realised that Hammond just slipped a sarcastic comment under the radar at him. Hammond returned to the desk with two shot glasses containing the same vintage scotch that he took to Carter's dinner party the other week. Hammond raised his glass.

"To the two smartest and most beautiful women ever to grace the world…"

"…and the two generals behind them."

Hammond smiled at O'Neill as they downed their shot. O'Neill smiled at the fact that Hammond had toasted his wife who had died several years earlier.

_Now that is love._

"That certainly hits the spot." O'Neill said softly, favouring the burn down his throat.

Hammond nodded his agreement before collecting the glasses and taking them to his en-suite. He returned, cleaning his hands on a small towel, decorated with two silver stars.

"When are you planning to have the ceremony?"

"June eighteen sir."

"That's only three weeks away."

"True. Looking at our touring schedule, we don't have many dates available that synchronise between us and Jacob so that was the one we went for."

Hammond nodded his approval as he sat back down.

"Well, no problems here Jack…I'll have Walter secure the travel date. How many are travelling?"

"S.G.1, a small security force being S.G.12, a chaplain by the name of Major Ronald Fosston from over at Schriever, yourself, Janet, Cassie and Jacob. Bra'tac will join us from Chulak. Thor will probably drop in knowing the Asgard. The local prime-elect, Tarlene has graciously offered us a fully catered reception and accommodation. Their food is absolutely amazing and as you can see, the countryside is nothing short of spectacular."

O'Neill grinned as he described the plans. He then lent forward over the Hammond's desk and lowered his voice.

"And the good thing is that no one has to drive home."

_

* * *

Two weeks and six days later..._

"Chevron six is locked," boomed Harriman's voice over the Stargate room's speakers. Carter looked at Fraiser and Cassie as the M.A.L.P. wheeled itself towards the ramp. Fraiser and Carter were both dressed in fatigues and armed with P-90's. Cassie wore a newly acquired set of blue B.D.F.'s and an ALICE vest. Accompanying them was their security detail, S.G.12; an M.A.L.P. towing a small trailer containing supplies and certain wedding accruements bringing up the rear.

"Well Sam, I've got to give it to you. This is the most unusual wedding I've ever been to."

Carter smiled at the doctor as she lugged her backpack on its clips attached to her ALICE vest.

"Chevron seven is locked."

"It definitely has that uniqueness to it doesn't it."

The Stargate activated, its shimmering effect settling to a flat millpond.

"Man, I can't get enough of that!" said Cassie in awe.

"When are the male members of this little shindig coming?" asked Fraiser as she held Cassie's hand.

"Later tonight. They're playing golf and drinking beer. You know those usual male bonding things they do."

"Excellent. You should see the party and dancing I have planned for tonight," replied Fraiser the three women stepped into the watery void. Colonel Dixon, the officer in charge of S.G. 12 shook his head with a smirk and looked at his second in command.

"And we're missing a round of golf for this..."

* * *

"Now that kids, is a drive."

O'Neill lent against his driver and admired the well-hit ball that Teal'c launched as it sailed down the fourth fairway at the Cheyenne Officers Club golf course. Teal'c was holding the pose and watching the ball as it bounced and started its roll down the freshly mowed course. Hammond shook his head in disgust as he sat in the motorized buggy he was sharing with Quinn as Jackson laughed softly before speaking.

"How long have you been playing Teal'c?"

Teal'c broke the pose, extracted his tee out of the grass and looked at Jackson.

"General O'Neill and I have been playing for nearly five years now. As you can see, the results speak for themselves."

"Well Doctor, General. I think we've been had," suggested Quinn as he velcroed his glove and slid his tee into the lush tee-off area. The fourth was a par five approximately five hundred and twelve yards. A long hole in anyone's language. Quinn looked at the trees surrounding the fairway, looking for any wind variation as he settled into his stance, evenly distributing his athletic frame across his feet. He checked his direction again before he drew his club, addressing the ball. He steadied his feet again, locking his arms, keeping a firm grip. Behind him, Teal'c slid quietly into the buggy he shared with O'Neill who quietly observed behind his sunglasses while downing a Gatorade. Keeping his eye on the ball, he drew his driver back and drove it straight down, blasting the ball of its tee and set it sailing down the fairway, with a slight left hand draw. Quinn too held the post strike pose as he watched the ball soar into the air.

"Go Jonas go," shouted Hammond passionately. Jackson whooped and started to clap his hands.

"Keep going," he shouted after the ball, its arc gently returning to Earth. As Quinn's ball came to Earth, it landed only fifteen yards short of Teal'c's ball, Quinn's having a better lay for the approaching left hand elbow. Teal'c raised one of his eyebrows at O'Neill who moved to take Quinn's spot.

"Now whose been had?" questioned O'Neill suspiciously as Quinn walked towards his cart to accept a high five from Jackson.

* * *

"Gentlemen, we should do this more often."

The speaker was Hammond as the golfing party stretched out on the outside dining chairs at the officer's club. Each member was holding a bottled beer; their eyes closed enjoying the cool breeze of the afternoon.

"It has been an agreeable day," replied Teal'c. Quinn sat up to readjust his sunglasses and faced O'Neill.

"General, when you and Colonel Carter are married, will you be going on a honeymoon?"

O'Neill nodded his reply.

"We're going to stay on the planet for a few days, then gate back to Earth. Sam has always wanted to go 'do' the European thing, you know London, Paris, Italy. So we're off on a tour for about three months."

"Nice," approved Hammond. Jackson spoke up.

"Where to now, Jack."

O'Neill stood up and collected the empty vessels of his comrades as he answered Jackson.

"Once we peel ourselves off these wonderfully expensive wooden deck chairs, we'll head back to the mountain and head off. I assume that everyone is packed to go?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"I have to head home first and collect one item. I'll head off now and meet you all there," advised Hammond. With that he stood up and signalled to his driver that he was ready to leave.

"Don't be late General," called O'Neill as Hammond walked down the wood stairs.

"Don't panic General. I'll be there."

* * *

"Chevron seven is locked."

The Stargate whooshed with its familiar wave effect as O'Neill's party checked their equipment and weapons getting ready to depart to P2Z-904, the planet where O'Neill and Carter's wedding was to be held. Major Fosston, the air-force minister who they had picked to officiate at their ceremony was in awe at the alien device before him. He had arrived at the mountain about an hour ago and his jaw was still agape after O'Neill and Hammond showed him the 'gate'. Although he was based at the Schriever air-force base, the main facility that supported the Cheyenne Mountain complex and other top-secret facilities in Colorado Springs, he wasn't privy to the ultra-secret going-on's that happened at the mountain. Yes, the whole world knew about N.O.R.A.D., but no one knew about the S.G.C.

"This is absolutely amazing General," said Fosston to the unfazed O'Neill.

"Oh yeah…It kinda takes your breath away doesn't it?"

"I can now understand all the extra questions and prying from the N.S.A. to get me here. So what do we do?"

O'Neill signalled to Quinn to check the gear on their M.A.L.P. as he joined the priest.

"Just walk the plank and step through."

"That's it?"

O'Neill looked at the Stargate and smiled at the priest.

"That's it."

"Good grief."

"I can guarantee you; there is no better ride on the planet."

Fosston smiled at O'Neill's comparison as the Major adjusted the strap on his webbing. O'Neill looked over to his assembled party.

"All set?"

Everyone gave him the thumbs up or murmured they were, except Teal'c who silently bowed his head once.

"Just before we go, I would just like to say in advance how thankful and lucky I am to have such a great group of friends and colleagues. I am suitably humbled," stated O'Neill as put his hand on his heart and bowed slightly.

"Yeah, O.K. Enough of that Jack. You're scaring us," stirred Jackson as he stepped onto the steel ramp. Jackson turned to Fosston.

"Shall we, Father?"

Jackson and Fosston headed into the wormhole as O'Neill turned around and looked up to the gate control room, tossing a lazy salute to Sergeant Harriman and Colonel Reynolds, who would be running the S.G.C. while Hammond and the others were off world.

"Don't let him destroy the place Walter." O'Neill could see Siler and Reynolds smile at each other, and then Reynolds took hold of the microphone.

"You're fouling my ramp, General."

O'Neill waved once and turned to follow Teal'c, Hammond, Quinn and the M.A.L.P. through the gate.

"Hey Jack?" boomed the speaker.

O'Neill turned just near the entry point.

"Congratulations, you old dog."

* * *

"If you keep fidgeting with the button O'Neill, the collar will never sit properly."

O'Neill fixed Teal'c with a look of feigned annoyance, while Teal'c humoured him with a look of distain. O'Neill did as he was told and looked into the mirror that was affixed to the wall of their room.

Looking rather dapper if I do say-so myself. 

O'Neill finished the touches and smoothed down his gunmetal grey double-breasted Armani suit. His middle blue collared business shirt and deeper blue tie had transformed him from a fatigued dressed combat operative to a sharply dressed groom. Teal'c wore a blue/grey traditional ceremonial Jaffa wrap and highly polished leather boots. The room in which O'Neill and Teal'c were situated was one of the ambassador suites, graciously supplied by Tarlene, the prime-elect of P2Z-904 also known as Reralome, at his elegant prime ministerial palace. Each suite was similar in appearance to hotels on Earth just after World War two, the furniture made from heavy antiquated wood. Each suite contained two double bedrooms, separated by a common sitting room. A bathroom joined each bedroom for individual privacy. Meals and refreshments were available at all hours from the palace's kitchens. The next suite contained Quinn and Jackson, then Hammond and Fosston. Carter, Cassie and Fraiser were on the floor above the men, in the suite usually reserved for visiting high-ranking dignitaries. Master Bra'tac, Ishta, Teal'c son Rya'c and his new wife Kar'yn who recently arrived from were afforded suites one floor below O'Neill and the others, allowing Teal'c valuable time to spend with his loved ones. Tarlene had taken a bit of a shine to Carter from when they first met and he wanted the two women to have the best rooms available. S.G.12 were one floor below, ensuring their principle's security. Jacob had arrived a short time earlier and was with his daughter, catching up on events. A double knock was heard at the door.

"Come," shouted O'Neill.

The door opened to reveal Quinn, Jackson and Hammond. Quinn was dressed in an deep olive Armani double-breasted suit with white shirt and matching olive tie while Jackson wore a deep blue Yves Saint Laurent high collared suit, buttoned up to the throat. Hammond wore his class 'A' ceremonial uniform.

"Are you ready yet?" quizzed Hammond as he closed the door. Quinn went straight for the bureau and served the group a round of a sweet fruit beverage that contained a hint of a locally brewed alcohol, a taste similar to apricots.

"Honestly Jack, the girls will beat us to the ceremony the way things are going," teased Jackson as he distributed some of the poured drinks to the others.

"Give it a rest will ya'. We've still got another forty-five minutes yet."

"Yes, but you have to be there _before_ the bride," stirred Quinn. He had been reading up before they left Earth.

"Relax. Have you ever known Carter to be on time?"

The group looked at each other then looked at O'Neill.

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

* * *

Carter stepped into the formal lounge foyer, her high heels clicking along the polished wooden floor having just shooed her father out the door. Fraiser was in their bathroom looking for a vital piece of equipment. Cassie was checking the wedding rings she was responsible for; for the hundredth time.

"Have you found it yet?" called Carter.

"Yep, got it," replied Fraiser as she came quick stepping out of her room.

"I can't believe you forgot eyeliner."

Carter shrugged in her thick towelling robe as she sat down in one of the leather chairs. The chair looked like cowhide but it was so soft, it defied belief. Fraiser stood in front of her friend and started to apply the eyeliner on Carter. They didn't speak for the next five minutes, as Fraiser fussed and made sure Carter's make-up was perfect. Both the women had consumed their fair share of alcohol and were feeling absolutely unstoppable.

"You look beautiful…" exclaimed Fraiser as she stepped back to admire her handy work. Carter started to blush.

"Give it a rest Janet," she moaned.

"I'm serious Sam…You are by far the most beautiful bride I have seen."

Carter waived her hands at Fraiser.

"Don't, you'll set me off again."

Carter had stopped and cried with emotion a couple of times during the morning. She couldn't have believed that it was possible that a) she could be so happy and b) she would be crying so much in one day. But Fraiser and Cassie came to the rescue each time with tissues, a comforting hug and really good glass of local wine. Fraiser hugged Carter again and looked at her.

"Let's get that dress on."

The dress they were referring to was one they had located at one of the trendy fashion boutiques in Denver. It was a pearl coloured satin slip with thin shoulder straps. It was fitted, showing off her figure and was cut between the knee and ankle, with a split at the rear that finished just above her knee. She finished her dress off with skin stay-up stockings, pearl coloured strapped high-heels and a small but simple bouquet make from local flora. Once Carter finished putting on her dress, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her room. A beaming smile radiating from her face.

"Damn, I'm going to cry again."

* * *

The lakeside gardens belonging to the prime minister's palace where O'Neill and Carter were having their ceremony was nothing short of stunning. Huge weeping ferns grew from the limbs and trunks of enormous yellow leaved trees, native birds carolling amongst themselves whilst unwittingly entertaining the human group below. Assembled at the base of one of the huge trees, just bordering a still tranquil lake was the bridal group. Sitting next to the standing Prime Minister Telare and his wife Galrey sat a quartet of musicians, gently playing a haunting beautiful instrumental tune on a wooden instrument called a _polarb_. It produced a note similar to a flute, although it carried a pitch that was truly unique. Hammond was standing next to Jacob Carter and Bra'tac admiring the scenery of this truly tranquil planet. A waiter approached the group and offered them several exquisite appetizers. Carter and O'Neill had picked a perfect place for their wedding. Their hosts had taken into account everyone's unique dietary requirements which meant no one had to decline any of the food or wine on offer.

"I am in complete agreement with you Hammond of Texas. This planet is remarkable. I have never seen such remarkable scenery."

Jacob silently agreed as he swallowed a mouthful of what was a remarkably pleasant non alcoholic drink as Ishta, Rya'c and Kar'yn arrived at the party.

"And that's not all. The provisions they produce are first rate."

Hammond nodded his head in agreement at the two men as they greeted Ishta and Teal'c's family. Hammond silently wondered how long it would be until Teal'c would begin to become serious with the female Jaffa warrior and possibly leave the S.G.C.

_That's something to worry about later, he thought _

"General Hammond, Jacob and Selmak, Master Bra'tac. This setting is truly beautiful," stated Rya'c in greeting as he too looked around the setting. The Jaffa were dressed in similar attire as Teal'c. Bra'tac smiled at the young warrior, the pride in which he had for Teal'c's son warmed through his body. Ishta looked at the young man and she too felt pride with him.

"I agree with Rya'c. Reralome is the jewel of this system. I can understand why its Prime Minister is very rigid with who he allows through the Stargate."

"I understand Teal'c has helped you to secure a more reliable means of procuring supplies for your warriors with Prime Minister Telare?"

"Indeed he has and I must thank both yourself and Selmak for providing Prime Minister Telare with favourable references for our cause."

Hammond and Jacob smiled at each other. It felt good to be able to help the leader of the Hak'tyl resistance. They were proving to be an exceptionally reliable ally for both the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra.

"It was our pleasure Ishta and if you'll excuse us, we shall go and meet Colonel Carter and escort her to the ceremony before my host has a coronary," said Selmak with a smile, taking the helm of Jacob's body. Ishta slowly dipped her head once in respect as Jacob walked off. Hammond and his small group looked at O'Neill and Teal'c standing near Fosston as he set his leather bible and single candle on a small table that he was using as an altar. O'Neill was presenting an air of calm, but his friends knew better. Hammond spoke up as he sampled another delicacy.

"But as for the choice of venue, what do you expect from Sam and Jack. A unique wedding for a unique couple."

Jackson, Quinn and Colonel Dixon stood between O'Neill and Teal'c and the lake, looking out over the tranquil water. A pair of white swans had just landed, creating a minute ripple that began to gently reach the grassy bank. Dixon had spread his team out in a rough diameter around the ceremony making sure no one would interrupt the day. Although their hosts had assured their safety, O'Neill refused to take any chances. Dixon had made sure his team were dressed as part of the wedding party, the only difference being discreet ear pieces and zats under their coats. Carter had called them her Secret Service. In fact, Daniel had taken a photo of S.G.12 providing executive cover for Carter, Fraiser and Cassie, complete with dark glasses, suits and M4 armalite rifles. It would make a great inclusion for the wedding album. Dixon and his team loved the secret service compliment and the commanding officer of S.G. 12 thanked the couple for allowing them to partake in the wedding by presenting them a small gift. Carter nearly cried when she saw the matching men's and women's signet rings Dixon gave them one night at O'Neill's residence. Each ring was engraved with a pair of crossed sabres representing the armed services over a rose that represented love. Even O'Neill was taken aback with the gift from one of his former Special Forces officers. Fosston approached the men, clearing his throat to break their conversation.

"I'm ready for them whenever they are Colonel."

Dixon nodded his head.

"Very well Father."

He raised his left hand and touched his throat, activating his discreet microphone.

"Two this is one. The Major is ready."

Dixon listened to his ear piece then turned to the group before turning to the approaching Jackson.

"Sam, Janet and Cassie are on the way down now."

Fosston nodded once as he returned to his dais. Jackson stepped up to address the assembly. The small group noticed him waiting for everyone's attention, coming to a respectful silence.

"If I can have you attention ladies and gentleman. Sam and her party are on the way down. If you would form a flank so the bride and her attendants are able to approach the altar." Jackson turned and nodded to Tarlene who in turn spoke softly to the quartet leader who silenced his musicians before starting their own rendition of 'Here comes the bride.' The small group split into two forming a small path for the approaching Carter, her arm crooked around her fathers as they slowly marched forward along a limestone coloured, small pebbled path. Cassie was in front of them with Fraiser bringing up the rear. Cassie carried a small silk pillow the same colour as Carter's dress with two wedding rings firmly attached. It was a responsibility she had taken very seriously. Fraiser carried a smaller bouquet similar to Carter, her pale blue three quarter length fitted dress contrasting with her auburn hair, smile beaming across her face. Six paces behind the bridal party were their discreet bodyguards who would blend into the rear with the rest of the small group, their eyes looking outward for danger. As Carter and Jacob approached, O'Neill was completely in awe of his beautiful bride. Teal'c too was stunned at the beauty that radiated from the blonde Colonel. Cassie approached first, smiling and sending a wink O'Neill's way which he returned with a chuckle and a wink. She moved to her left, standing just next to the small table cum altar. Carter and Jacob then stopped, Jacob removing his daughter's right hand off his left arm, squeezing it gently before leaning to kiss her on the cheek. He whispered 'I love you' into her ear before offering her hand to O'Neill, his left arm outstretched as Jacob's had been. Before Jacob stepped away, he placed his hand on O'Neill's shoulder in silent congratulations before moving off and standing next to Hammond. Jackson had just taken a photo of the 'handing over', The love in Carter's eyes for her husband was captured in company with the respect in O'Neill's for his father in law and his father in law for him.

_O yeah Daniel. You're on fire with the camera today._

Fraiser moved to Carter's left as the couple stepped forward to stand before Fosston. Fosston smiled broadly at the couple. Although he had known them for only a small amount of time, he could feel the love, admiration and mutual respect that radiated from them was obvious to even the most casual observer.

"Everything O.K.?" he asked quietly. O'Neill looked at his beaming bride and before smiling himself to Fosston.

"Yeahsureyoubetchya!"

* * *

Well guys and girls I hoped you enjoyed it. Review to your hearts contents. And yes, there is a Season Nine sequel in the works..


End file.
